


he's so tall and handsome as hell

by stydiasforever



Series: no one has to know [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasforever/pseuds/stydiasforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing him like this, in a dark grey suit with a matching tie, his hair properly gelled for once in his life, with an air of confidence that he had started to show more and more recently and she found extremely sexy, made her want to rip both of their clothes off and have her way with him right there in the middle of the ballroom in front of every one of their fellow students and professors. Of course, she couldn’t tell him this: at least not out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's so tall and handsome as hell

Lydia was absolutely furious with Stiles Stilinski. It was the night of their first official college event, which was a particularly formal ball held in a large hall, dazzling every guest that walked in with its extravagant chandeliers and high ceilings. Lydia was supposed to be impressing her many professors with her extensive knowledge, and her gorgeous red dress probably wouldn’t hurt either. Stiles looking - well, like _that_ \- was not part of the plan.

He turned plenty of heads when he walked in, mostly of the female variety. In the two weeks that they’d been at Stanford - where Stiles, Lydia and Scott had all decided to attend, with Kira nearby at USF - i it had become exceedingly clear that Stiles was much more popular with college girls than he ever had been in high school. He probably would’ve had a dozen dates already, if it weren’t for the small fact that he had been dating Lydia since shortly after graduation (shortly meaning that they literally hooked up less than an hour after the ceremony.) However, the pair had decided to keep things under wraps for a bit, and to refrain from telling anyone else about them until they had completely settled into school, and into their relationship.

Seeing him like this, in a dark grey suit with a matching tie, his hair properly gelled for once in his life, with an air of confidence that he had started to show more and more recently and she found extremely sexy, made her want to rip both of their clothes off and have her way with him right there in the middle of the ballroom in front of every one of their fellow students and professors. Of course, she couldn’t tell him this: at least not out loud.

“Lydia, are you okay?”

Lydia blinked back into focus, her eyes landing on  her middle-aged Introduction to Microbiology professor, who seemed to be concerned by her sudden inability to focus and apparent lightheadedness.

“I’m sorry, professor, I’m just not feeling great all of a sudden,” she lied quickly and believably. “It was great talking to you, sir, your thoughts on the recent advancements on HIV particles were fascinating.”

She flashed him a quick smile before excusing herself and walking over to the refreshment station, where she had a better view of her boyfriend chatting with a couple of guys they met at a party last weekend, presumably about said party, during which Stiles got absolutely wasted and threw up in her purse. Needless to say, he did not get laid that night.

She whipped out her phone, going to her most recent conversation and typing a quick message.

_**Lydia - 8:46 PM** _   
_**You look hot. Really hot.** _

She watched his eyes light up and his cheeks redden as he read the text from across the room. He scanned the floor before finally spotting her drinking a lemonade with a smug look on her face.

_**Stiles - 8:47 PM** _   
_**Want to get out of here then? Scott’s here somewhere, so he won’t be home for at least an hour or two.** _

She was extremely tempted by his offer, but she knew better than to leave before she had a chance to charm every one of the people who were crucial to her academic success. Even if he did look so damn sexy in that suit…

**_Lydia - 8:48 PM_ **   
**_Can’t. But since you’re torturing me, it’s only fair that I do the same to you - so you should know that I’m feeling extremely horny tonight._ **

She didn’t have a chance to see Stiles’ reaction, as two arms wrapped around her from behind, catching her off guard. She turned to see Kira standing there, a big grin on her face, and she hugged her friend back tightly.

“What are you doing here?” she exclaimed, Kira’s dark curls brushing against her cheek.

“Scott invited me, apparently his idea of a fun date night is a fancy college party,” Kira laughed, “speaking of Scott, he’s over there talking to Stiles, who actually cleaned up pretty nice, don’t you think?”

Lydia’s eyes widened immediately, practically jumping away from the other girl.

“What? Why would I think that?” Lydia asked, her voice an octave higher than normal and her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

Kira raised an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly.

“It was just an observation, Lydia,” she murmured. “Why are you so jumpy?”

Her phone beeped, which saved her from responding to Kira’s question, _thank god_. Lydia glanced at her screen, mentally preparing herself for whatever her boyfriend would throw at her next.

_**Stiles - 8:51 PM** _   
_**If we’re gonna talk dirty, have I mentioned how sexy you look in that dress?** _

Lydia bit her lip to keep from smirking, replying as quickly and effectively as possible.

_**Lydia - 8:51 PM** _   
_**Guess what I’m wearing under it. Hint: it’s black, lace, and you’re extremely fond of it.** _

“Lyds, what are you smiling at?”

Lydia, having temporarily forgotten about Kira’s presence, quickly slid her phone into her purse and stood up straighter. She was trying to think of an explanation for her unusual behaviour when they were approached by their two boyfriends, both of them looking fairly happy with themselves for being there with two of the most attractive girls in the room, even if Stiles wasn’t officially Lydia’s date.

“Hey, Lyds,” Scott said, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek.

She returned his warm greeting with a smile, watching as he wrapped an arm around Kira and kissed her softly. It took every ounce of self-control that she had to keep from doing the exact same thing to her significant other. She just needed a convincing enough reason to leave the party before the clock even struck nine.

“Stiles, can you pass me a drink?” she asked, gesturing to the glasses of water lining the refreshment table.

Stiles reached over to pick up a glass, and before he could hand it to her, she casually and purposefully bumped into him. It was subtle, but just enough for him to spill the drink all over himself, totally drenching the front of his suit.

“Oh god, Stiles, you’re such a clutz,” Lydia remarked, shaking her head and letting out a small laugh. “We better go get you cleaned up, c’mon.”

She didn’t stick around to hear Scott and Kira’s slightly confused goodbyes, dragging Stiles by the arm across the room and out the doors, not stopping until they reached her car.

“Lydia, what the hell!” Stiles exclaimed, gesturing to his soaking wet clothes.

Lydia shoved him up against the side of her little blue Toyota, her hands reaching up to tangle in his hair just as she leaned forward to attach her lips to his. He flailed for about two seconds before pressing his hands firmly into the small of her back to bring her closer. She didn’t care that the front of her dress was now damp as well and it was a fairly chilly night.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night,” Lydia said breathily after separating their lips slowly and begrudgingly.

“Lyds, it’s been less than half an hour,” Stiles replied, his cheeks flushed.

Lydia ignored him, continuing to admire him in his formal wear and absent-mindedly licking her lips.

“I don’t care. Get in the car, we’re going to your dorm.”

Stiles didn’t need much convincing, quickly climbing into the passenger seat and grinning as Lydia sped out of the parking lot, her mind focused solely on the bed waiting for them in Stiles’ room and the night ahead of her. She could woo her professors any day, but having his dorm to themselves for the evening was an opportunity too good to pass up - _especially_ when he looked like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> please give feedback, i'm mcmartinskis on tumblr :)


End file.
